Freshman at Yokai
by Anime PJ
Summary: Paul is the only Windigo at Yokai Academy... he's the only Windigo ALIVE. When he discovers one of his new best friends is a human he'll do anything in his power to make sure he doesn't lose anyone else, especially when he gains even more to lose. Kurumu/OC. Possibility of lemons later on. First in the 'Windigo of Yokai Academy' Trilogy.
1. OC Profile

**Hello there. This is Anime PJ bringing you yet another fanfiction! This time it's Rosario + Vampire and I've got a lot to work with. Let's introduce our protagonist, shall we?**

Character Profile

**Name: **Paul Bygrave

**Age: **15 (16)

**Species: **Windigo, S-Class

**Appearence: **Short black hair, bright blue eyes, glasses (Human). Visible bones through skin, long claws, sharp teeth, sickly yellow eyes, lack of hair (Monster).

**Personality: **Smart, brave, protective, sympathetic, no grudge against humans (unlike most monsters), tends to hide his pain behind humour.

**Occupation: **First year at Yokai Academy.

**Family: **None (last of the species).

**Likes: **Human culture, forests, animal meat, friends, people who understand his problems.

**Dislikes: **Bullies, stalkers, racists, monsters who kill for fun.

**Bio: **Paul once had an extensive family in the small wooded areas of England where they remained out of human detection. They were also the last family of Windigos. Monster hunters saw them as a massive threat due to their purely carnivorous nature and massive speed (beaten only by Werewolves) and as such hunted them all down. Paul is the only surviving member of his family who were the last family of Windigos in existence. Even though the hunters were human Paul never held a grudge against the species as a whole, choosing not to blame an entire species on the actions of one group. Nobody knows of the extinction of the Windigos other than a high-up group of Monsters because the humans killing that many of an S-Class Monster would cause a panic among their society as a whole. He found himself moving from country to country trying to find a safe place. Then he was handed a leaflet for Yokai Academy, a school unenterable by humans, and he finally thought he'd found the peace he was searching for.

**That's the protagonist of my new fanfiction: Freshman at Yokai. What do you think? I plan on shipping him with Kurumu due to her species' impending extinction and his species' actual extinction.**

**First Chapter: A Human at Yokai?**


	2. A Human at Yokai?

**Nothing much to say other than this is the first chapter of my Rosario + Vampire story. Let's begin.**

**Warning: This fanfiction contains: strong language, scenes of violence, possible scene of a sexual nature and the shipping of a canon character with an OC. If this kind of fanfiction offends you then please avoid reading.**

**Arc 1 Begin: Freshman Year**

A Human at Yokai?

I was at in the back of the bus to my new school. Yokai Academy. It was kind of funny that after so long searching, the place I could be safest from the hunters was at a fucking school. In Japan no less. I wasn't complaining though. I've read all that 'manga' the humans talk about and Japan seems like an exciting place. The imagination of these humans is incredible. Luckily enough I knew Japanese too.

There was another guy on the bus too. He was pretty average looking, so much so that I'd almost mistake him for a human. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes, like me he was already wearing the standard green uniform that gets given to you after you apply to the school. He looked bored to hell sat on this bus. I can't say I blame him but we should be there soon. We entered a tunnel and the walls started glowing multiple colours.

"So, you kids entering Yokai Academy, eh?" The bus driver asked us. He creeped me out. Mostly because I never once saw his face, his hat always covered it. The only feature that I could really see was the moustache he had above his cigarette-smoking mouth. I don't think he's stopped smoking since I got on the damn bus.

"Uh... yeah." The other guy answered.

"Yep." I said.

"I hope you said all your goodbyes." The bus driver called back. "Because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel you'll see the Academy. And perhaps never see anything again!"

"You have quite a flare for dramatics, don't you?" I asked him. The other guy seemed to have freaked out.

"Not at all. That's just one creepy as hell school you're going to." The bus pulled to a stop next to a dead tree, a scarecrow bus stop and a ton of ocean. Me and the other guy got off the bus. "Welcome to your new school boys. You take care now." With that last piece of advice, he drove off.

I looked and saw a building in the distance. I couldn't see it all that well but from here it looked like a castle. Lightning struck behind it as if for dramatic effect. "What kinda school is this?" I heard the other guy ask himself.

"One of a kind." I answered his rhetorical question. "What's your name?" I wanted to make friends quickly.

"I-it's Tsukune Aono." Tsukune answered. "What's yours?"

"Paul Bygrave." I answered him.

"Foreign?" He guessed.

"Yes." I confirmed with a smile. "Shall we continue onto the apparent school of death over there?"

He smiled and nodded as we walked slowly through the forest surrounding the area to get to the school. The trees were all either dead or dying with crows littering every single branch as far as the eye could see. I spent a large portion of my life living in forests but I've never seen one like this.

"I-I can't believe how creepy this place is..." Tsukune stuttered. "It's like that tunnel lead to a different world."

"It might've." I said. "You never know what weird shit's gonna happen these days." I honestly thought they just had a spell up that hides us from humans but creating a parallel universe just for the school was probably the better idea.

"O-okay, this may be scary but Yokai itself can't possibly be as..." He got his first real look at the school in the distance. "That looks more like a haunted house than a school!"

As he was spazzing out I heard something... is that a bike? "Look out!" A high pitched voice yelled as I managed to jump backwards and out of the way. Tsukune, however, took the bike full force to the back.

"Ouch." I commented. That looked painful. These human forms could be so frail sometimes.

The rider of the bike landed just next to Tsukune. It was a girl around our age with long bright pink hair. Her eyes were a bright green colour. There was a metal cross hanging around her neck with a red jewel in the middle which reminded me of the eye of a lizard. She wore the standard green uniform and her skirt was probably too short for words to describe it.

Tsukune rubbed his head and in an attempt to get up, put his hand directly on this girl's leg.

"Oh... I'm sorry." The girl said in a soft voice, apparently not noticing the placement of his hand. "I'm anemic... I get a little dizzy sometimes. Are you okay?"

Tsukune's face was blank. He'd definitely noticed how stunning this girl was. He finally removed his hand from her leg but then his nose started bleeding. A perverted nosebleed... haven't had one yet. She quickly pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping his nose. "Here." She said. "Your blood... I can smell it..." She collapsed onto him. "Oh no, it's happening again." She brought her face close to his and this became even more awkward to watch. "I'm sorry... but... you see... I'm a Vampire." The next thing I knew she'd sunk her teeth into Tsukune's neck and was slurping away like there's no tomorrow.

He managed to tear himself away from her and he began running around and screaming. That is until I grabbed him and got him to stand still. "Sorry about him. He appears to be a bit hyperactive." If that's even the word for this crazy idiot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologised to him. "My name's Moka. I'd never dream of doing anything like that... if I weren't..."

"A Vampire!?" Tsukune was still in a panic it seemed. "Like afraid of crosses and garlic!? That kind of Vampire!?"

"Uh-huh." Moka confirmed. "And I have to say, you have really delicious blood!"

"Guys, I really think we should get to the school." I reminded them. They both agreed and we continued walking.

"So... um... do you not like Vampires?" Moka asked us both, mostly Tsukune though.

"I'm not fussed about what you are. If you're a good person then you're my friend." I told her honestly. I'm not a racist, I don't care about species.

"Me?" Tsukune asked. "Not like Vampires? Don't be ridiculous! I love Vampires!" I could see the mental illness slowly leaving his brain but it wasn't quick enough.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Moka exclaimed. "Then we can all be friends! I was worried because I'm new here!"

"Uh, my name's Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced himself.

"And mine's Paul Bygrave." I added mine.

"Nice to meet you both!" She sounded ecstatic to have friends. "Let's talk again after the commencement ceremony!"

This meeting marked the start of one of the strangest years of my life.

~Freshman at Yokai~

I was in my homeroom. They had been appointed to us during the opening ceremony. My teacher was an... odd woman to say the least. She had sandy blonde hair that was clearly meant to hide her cat ears and it failed miserably. She wore a white blouse, orange skirt and low-heel sandals. Her eyes appeared to be permanently closed yet she could see perfectly somehow. Other than her the only person of any interest in the room was a blue-haired girl at the back who wasn't in proper uniform.

"Welcome everyone, to Yokai Academy!" She greeted the class. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know, Yokai is a school for Monsters!" For some reason I saw Tsukune (who is in the same class as me) visibly pale at this point. "Now! Like it or not, human beings run the world! For us Monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this Academy! Living peacefully in a human world!" Tsukune had started shaking and frantically looking around. I think he has a condition. "Which brings up rule one! You will always retain your human appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans will be to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature - even to fellow students!"

"But ma'am," Called out a guy with dark brown hair and black eyes so small they looked like they were put there with a pin. "can't we just _eat _all the humans? I could start with the cute girls."

"Sick pervert." I muttered under my breath.

"Silly!" Ms. Nekonome called him. "But don't worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you! And since the Academy is located inside the secret 'Borderlands'... no human has ever seen it! At least... never seen it and _lived!" _The entire class burst into laughter at the thought of a human dying if they got in. I thought they were all just fucking sick! Get a magical creature to just wipe their memory or something, don't fucking kill them!

"Oh...!" Came a familiar voice at the newly opened door. "I'm s-sorry!" Moka came in through the door with a perplexed expression. "I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and... Sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright, just take any empty seat." Ms. Nekonome let it slide.

"Thanks!" Moka said cheerily.

Gasps rang out from all the boys in the classroom except for myself. I've got bigger things than girls to worry about. "Who is that?"

"That silky hair...! Those huge eyes...!"

"So... pretty..."

"It can't be a disguise... she's just too... too..." And the comments about Moka went on and on.

She made her way to an empty seat right behind Tsukune's and when she spotted him she decided hugging him to death was a good idea. "It's you Tsukune! Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same class!"

"Good to know I'm so well remembered." I said to myself but apparently she heard me as she turned her head.

"Oh, hello to you too Paul." Thank God she didn't hug me. I don't do all that mushy shit.

Just before the lesson got underway again I noticed the pervert from before licking his lips with a lizard-like tongue while his gaze was fixed on Moka...

~Freshman at Yokai~

I was walking down the hall with Tsukune and Moka. And by that I mean I was walking next to them while they had their hands all over each other. Not in a sexual way or anything but they certainly weren't going their separate ways any time soon. Moka was getting lustful looks from half the boys while the other half were giving Tsukune a murderous look.

"You are cute," Came a not-so-pleasantly familiar voice. "Moka isn't it?" We turned to see the pervert from class. "My name's Saizo Komiya, remember it." The next thing I knew he had me and Tsukune in the air by our jackets. "What I wanna know is, what's a girl like you doing with a couple of losers like these?" I wasn't taking this shit, I may rely on speed more than strength but in human form this guy shouldn't be too hard to deal with. I grabbed his hand and twisted, there was a sharp crack and he dropped me and Tsukune onto the floor. "Y-you shit!"

"Be happy it was only a twist." I told him. "I could've ripped the damn thing off."

He glared at me for a moment before turning back to Moka. "Come on babe, I could show you a better time than either of these guys. When should I pick you up?"

Moka picked Tsukune off the floor and began running with him. "Sorry! I'm hanging with Tsukune now!" I followed after them. I couldn't help but get the feeling that this wouldn't be our last problem with Saizo.

I hate being right.

~Freshman at Yokai~

We stopped running when we reached a stairwell. I'd had to drop my speed a few times in order for these two to keep up with me. My human form may limit my power but I'm still faster than your average human.

"Whoa! That was kinda scary, huh?" Moka huffed. "Are you alright Tsukune?" I noticed that Tsukune looked particularly out of breath.

"Uh... yeah! I'm fine!" He tried to convince her.

"Dude, do you have some sort of condition?" I asked, genuinely curious. "It's just, you tired out at around the same pace as a human."

He tensed a little at that. "Yeah, I just get tired a lot easier than most Monsters." He added a weak laugh on the end. "But... why are you two being so friendly to me? I mean... I'm just an average guy. One who's never had a real conversation with a girl before!"

"Don't say that! You're hardly average to me Tsukune!" Moka told him. "Besides... you... already let me suck your blood! You should be proud! Your blood is awesome! Way more delicious than any I've ever drunk out of transfusion bags! The flavour, the balance, the aroma, the body..." She trailed off. Should I really be here for this? "Well... to tell the truth... Tsukune... you were my first... the first person I ever really sucked blood from! And a girl never forgets her first time!" That could be taken different ways by different people. The huge blush just made it seem more wrong.

"M-Moka..." Tsukune stuttered out.

"Oh stop it! I'm embarrassed!" She made to playfully shove him but instead sent him flying into a nearby vending machine which broke on impact.

"Once again, ouch." I commented before helping him up and following Moka with him.

~Freshman at Yokai~

Moka insisted that we look around the school. Other than the main building there wasn't all that much to see so in the end we decided to have a look at the dormitories. It was a shabby looking building with a lot of disused grave stones sitting outside. It reminded me of a prison because some of the windows had bars on them.

"It says this'll be the dorm we're living in!" Moka exclaimed. "It's heaven... have you ever seen a building with such personality!?"

"It's okay, I guess." I looked it up and down. "It's definitely better than some of the shitholes I've slept in." Seriously, you try living in a cave sometime. I'm used to it by now but it's still uncomfortable.

"ARE WE EVEN LOOKING AT THE SAME DUMP!?" Tsukune yelled.

"Huh?" Moka was confused. "But this place is a Monster's dream! By the way, what type of Monsters are you guys?"

"Windigo." I answered simply. I'm not gonna tell them that I'm the last, I don't need sympathy.

"Uh, well, um..." Tsukune looked like he was struggling with something.

"Oh, that's right!" Moka gasped. "It's against school rules to tell, huh? Sorry! Forget I asked!"

"Please don't tell us." I requested. "Every group needs a goody-two-shoes. You can be like a male Hermione Granger." Tsukune seemed to get it while Moka stared quizzically. "It's a reference to human literature, forget I said anything."

"I gotta say Moka, you look perfectly human from every angle!" Tsukune seemed curious. "Are you really a V-V-Vampire?"

"Oh, you know I am!" She replied enthusiastically. "I may look like a human now but when I take off this Rosario I get _really _scary!"

"Rosario?" Tsukune was as confused as I was.

"It's a crucifix with a rosary bead in the middle." Moka quenched our thirst for knowledge. "It locks up vampiric powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway, so I'm happy to wear the Rosario and keep my powers in check." She got closer to Tsukune. "Of course, even with her powers locked up a girl still needs blood." For only the second time of many to come, Tsukune was used as Moka's personal blood bank.

~Freshman at Yokai~

It was the next day and I met up with Moka in the morning. Tsukune was supposed to be with us but wasn't so we went looking for him. When we found him he was lugging around a packed bag and looked like he'd just witnessed a mass killing.

Moka hugged him from behind. "Hi Tsukune! We'd better hurry or we'll be late!" It was only then that she noticed the bag. "You're carrying your luggage...?"

"I don't know what to do guys." Tsukune sounded like he might cry. "This school is too scary. I want to go to a... _human_ school!"

Moka and I just sort of blinked. Then Moka grabbed hold of him.

"NO! You can't go to a human school!" She yelled in his face. "I HATE HUMANS! I... I went to middle school with humans. And I was so lonely... they all said 'Monsters don't exist except in stories', I felt like a freak! I started to think it might've been better if I really didn't exist. I thought it'd never be any different. That is... until you told me that you love Vampires. For the first time, I know that I'm not really alone! You can't go Tsukune! We'll get through this together!"

"Yeah man, we'll watch your back." I comforted him. I've only known the guy a day and I already see him as a good friend.

"What if...?" He began after a moment's silence. "What if I were one of those humans you hate? Would you still stop me?" It was directed more at Moka than it was at me but I still got the full effect. Is he a...?

"What?" Moka didn't want to hear it.

"Moka... I am." He confirmed. "I'm a human. I got into this school by mistake! I'm different from you Moka! Why not just hang with Paul, he's the Monster here!"

"But that's impossible...! No human could possibly..." She looked at him in shock and slight fear now. He noticed.

"So, now that you know I'm human, that's how you look at me." He said dejectedly. "I was right, this isn't the place for me." He turned to walk away only for Moka to grab his shoulder. "You hate humans - remember!?" He yelled in her face. "Well, maybe I don't like Monsters, either!" He shrugged her hand away and took off sprinting into the woods.

"Tsukune! Wait!" I called to him. "We can work this whole thing out!" I gave chase but struggled to keep up. Why is it that when humans get scared their speed automatically seems to increase? It's very annoying. Moka tried to keep up but ended up falling behind. I caught Tsukune as he was about to get on the bus. "Come on man! I really don't care what you are, the point here is that you're both my friends and I don't want to see either of you scared or upset."

"You don't get it." Tsukune told me. "You just don't..."

"SOMEONE HELP!" A shrill voice came from the forest.

""Moka!"" Tsukune and I both gasped before running into the forest.

What we found wasn't pretty. It basically looked like Saizo but, much, fucking bigger. His muscles were ripped, his teeth had sharpened, his hands had claws on them. His right eye remained human whereas the left eye became completely black with a small white, glowing pupil in the centre. I'd heard about these. They come in all manner of forms and are a type of hybrid. Saizo was a Monstrel. And he had his long, snake-like tongue wrapped around Moka!

""Moka!"" We shouted at the same time.

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped. "But why!? Why did you come back!?"

"Moka... there's something I want to tell you!" Tsukune said.

"Then say it boy..." Saizo growled. "Before you die!"

"I don't think so!" I yelled, I began to transform. My hair entered my scalp, my skin tightened around my bones and... WHACK! Saizo smashed me into a tree during the transformation process. I would heal within a couple of days but there was no way I was getting up now. During transformation is when it hurts the most.

I managed to turn myself over just in time to see Tsukune get smacked around my Saizo. "What's the matter, little 'Vampire'?" Please tell me he didn't tell Saizo he was a Vampire. "I've always wanted to test my strength against one of you! Too bad you're just trash!" Tsukune was thrown to the ground where Moka ran over to him. In fairness, he's taking a bigger beating than I did.

They were talking but it was so quiet that I couldn't hear them. I saw Saizo approaching them but I was still too weak to get up. Dammit! Why did I let him hit me!? I don't want to lose anyone else!

"BUT I REALLY LIKE YOU!" I heard Tsukune shout.

"ARE YOU DEAF!?" Saizo roared before kicking Tsukune across the floor. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Tsukune landed directly on Moka and he reached his hand up to her... only for it to fall down due to his injuries and pull the Rosario down with it. Now this fucker was in trouble!

A burst of light sent Tsukune off of Moka and blinded me and Saizo for a moment before we could see what was happening. Moka's finger nails sharpened into claws, her hair turned silver as the moon, most of the teeth in her mouth became glistening fangs and when I saw her eyes they were blood-red with a slit pupil. This was the true form of a Vampire.

"Red eyes... and unearthly power! So the legends are true!" Saizo said in awe and slight fear. "The most fearsome of Monsters - The Vampire!"

"What's the matter little boy?" 'Moka' mocked in a new, more adult sounding voice. "I thought you wanted to snuggle. Why not show us how strong you are and give us a hug?" She wore a mocking smile the entire time. Saizo roared and grabbed her with both of his massive hands, almost completely encasing her body. "Really? Is that all you've got?" She pushed his hands off of herself with ease. "Learn your... PLACE!" She yelled as she jumped and landed a massive kick to his face which sent him flying across the forest clearing and into a large rock. "Typical Monster, all size. I said, learn your place."

I managed to get myself sat up against a tree, I should be able to walk again in a couple of minutes. I can't say the same for Saizo though, the fuck-ugly Monstel is still unconscious, groaning all the time.

'Moka' noticed the look Tsukune was giving her. "What?" She questioned with her prideful smile. "Are you afraid of me?" She quickly snatched the Rosario from his hand as he flinched greatly. "Don't be so jittery. It's been a while since I've awakened... I still feel drowsy. I won't hurt you 'cause your blood tastes too good to me... even when the real me is asleep." She stroked his chin like he was her pet. "Till we meet again. You two just keep babysitting Moka... 'kay?" She clipped the Rosario back on and returned to being the same old shy, pretty Moka.

And she was asleep.

~Freshman at Yokai~

That's how my first two days at Yokai Academy panned out. Because of the panic it would cause, I'm not aloud to tell anyone that my entire species has been eradicated by the humans. But I'm okay with that. One of my best friends is a human and I honestly don't need the sympathy. And while I was perfectly happy having found my two friends, things get even better very soon. I didn't even realise it at the time but...

...someone that caused one of our biggest problems would turn out to be the greatest thing to happen to me all year.

**That's the first chapter in my first Rosario + Vampire fanfiction. Did you like it? I'm hoping so as I have some serious emotional drama coming up for my protagonist later. But I won't spoil too much. Anyway, next chapter we introduce the love interest.**

**Next Chapter: Kurumu of Black Dreams**


	3. Kurumu of Black Dreams

**Welcome to the second chapter of Freshman at Yokai! Today I introduce the love interest of our protagonist. I would like to point out that Kurumu kisses Tsukune late into the manga without the slave thing so I assume it's just based on whether the Succubus wants it to happen.**

**I would also like to say: stop flaming me! If all you're going to do is complain about my OC then why are you even here? The story is clearly marked 'OC'.**

**With that out of the way, let's begin.**

Kurumu of Black Dreams

Yokai Academy. A school for Monsters. Every student here is a Monster disguised as a human... well _almost _every student.

You see, my friend Tsukune Aono revealed himself to be a human not too long ago. How he got in here... we've got no fucking clue. And it's not like we can ask anyone about it either. The second any of these Monsters finds out that Tsukune is a human, he's dead. There's literally no way around it.

Speaking of Tsukune, him and I had just exited the boys' dorm on our way to classes. It had been a few days since the Saizo incident and I was doing my best to make sure he stayed out of trouble. All comments on him being an idiot are taken back. Most humans don't know much about us so those misunderstandings don't necessarily make him stupid.

We were on our way out when we heard the lustful comments of Moka's numerous fanboys and it wasn't hard to tell that she was nearby. We turned our heads and sure enough, there she was. Tsukune was smitten with her as plain as the eye could see. And I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual between them. Example, I got completely blanked out a lot. But that's fine. When that happens I just pretend I don't know them because in all honesty, it was really embarrassing to be seen with them when they were like that.

She saw us, or more likely just him, and ran over immediately to envelop Tsukune in a hug. "Morning, Tsukune!" She greeted him loudly. Of course that caused all of the boys within the vicinity to send death glares at Tsukune. It appeared that at this rate they wouldn't need to know he's human to try and murder him.

"Tsukune." Moka began. "I know it must be lonely being the only human here. But I'm here for you, if there's anything I can do just ask, okay?"

"Yeah, man." I agreed. "If you need anyone beaten up, just come to me. Moka can be your... moral support." I joked.

"Moka..." Oh, it's gonna be one of _those _mornings. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why?" Moka asked. "Because... I... I... love... to suck your blood." And before he knew what had hit him, Tsukune was once again turned into Moka's snack stack. This also happened a lot more than he probably liked but it was also one of the more amusing parts of my day. Never a dull moment with these two around.

_Speaking of Snacks._ _The food they serve here is complete crap,_ _I have to get some real meat in me before I die of malnutrition._ Deciding I'd probably be able to find a rabbit or something in the forest, I wondered into it while Moka finished off her own breakfast.

~Freshman at Yokai~

I was stepping carefully through the forests surrounding Yokai Academy. If there was any food to be had out here I didn't want to scare it off. The fresh meat would sate me for a couple of days if I could get my teeth into any.

This is how Windigos worked. We didn't need as much food as other species' of Monster but the food we did eat had to be fresh meat for this to work. This was mostly because we used to need to hibernate, but we've evolved out of that habit. We could eat other things but it wouldn't have anywhere near the same nutritional value to us that the meat did. So a lot of the time during my travels I found myself hunting in wooded areas or occasionally eating something from a farm. The second I saw something I would change into my true form and rip its throat...

"Help me..." Came the weak voice of a girl. Whoever this was sounded like they were in immense pain, I had to help them. I heard some shuffling coming from the direction of the trees.

Out of the treeline came crawling a sight that stole my breath away. I'd seen her in class but hadn't really paid that much attention. She was _beautiful. _She had ocean blue hair tied back with a purple headband, a star on either side. Her eyes were deep purple and her eyelashes were thick. She wore a plain-white long-sleeved shirt with a big red bow tie. Over the top she wore a pale yellow vest. Her skirt was brown and chequered, she also wore white leg warmers and black dress shoes.

"Please..." She groaned out. "Help... me... I feel... so faint..."

I rushed over to her. "Here." I said, helping her up. "I'll help you to the nurse's office." I began to walk away with her. Slowly. She wasn't doing all that well with it at the moment.

"Thank you so much..." She sighed out. "I've always been so delicate, you see. It's my chest." _What...?_ "See, I have these spasms and my chest feels so tight, like it could burst!" She then proceeded to rub her _very _impressive cleavage against my chest. I'm not normally a pervert but this girl was turning my brain into mush. I began trying to look anywhere but at her. "Please," She got my attention. "look into my eyes."

And look into them, I did. "My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends... okay?" She smiled sweetly with a small blush. It was just then that I noticed how pretty those eyes of hers were... I just wanted... to... hold... her...

I began to walk off with Kurumu, not realizing that Moka and Tsukune were watching us walk together after coming looking for me...

~Freshman at Yokai~

**3rd Person POV**

Moka and Tsukune had gone most of the day without seeing Paul, it was almost like he was avoiding them. "Who do you think she was?" Moka asked Tsukune. "And why were those two holding each other like that?" It was confusing for both of them. Paul had wondered off on his own and when they went to make sure he wasn't late for class they found him snuggling up to some girl who they were pretty sure he didn't know. Alarm bells rang in their heads immediately.

"I'm not sure Moka." Tsukune said. "But I don't like it. Paul doesn't seem the type to just go off with random girls."

"So," A voice calls from above them. "they say you're a Vampire!" The two look up to see the Kurumu sat on the railing on the floor above. She was smirking smugly at them. "It's quite the gossip in class. Moka Akashiya - right?" She chuckled with disdain.

"You're the girl who was just with Paul!" Moka realised.

"Since when did you two get so friendly?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu lifted herself over and dropped down to the first floor, landing perfectly on her feet. All of the boys in the vicinity, barring Tsukune, were muttering in admiration. "I am the Succubus, Kurumu Kurono." She smirked at Moka.

"Wait, isn't it against the rules to reveal your identity?" Moka asked. She'd always liked to follow the rules, no matter the situation.

"I can't stand it!" Kurumu yelled. Was _this _idiot really the one to cause her all these problems? "An airhead like you getting in the way of my plan!"

"What plan?" Tsukune asked. He was nervous but with Moka there with him he found the confidence to speak up.

"My plan to enslave the entire male student body!" Kurumu declared proudly. "Operation Yokai Harem!" All of the boys could be see behind her drooling, with hearts in their eyes. "My plan was infallible. Every boy in the school would be mesmerised by my beauty. UNTIL _YOU _CAME ALONG!" She stood directly in Moka's face. "And the fools fell for you instead! I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm! D'you hear!?" She appeared to regain her composure. "That's why I decided to show you that you don't stand a chance against me by stealing one of your little friends from you! I'd take the other one but I think this gets my point across."

"You leave them out of this!" Moka shouted at the Succubus. She didn't like confrontation but Kurumu was going too far with this.

"What?" Kurumu asked, genuinely confused. "I only took the one. And it's the one who just stands there like a lawn ornament while you flirt with _him_," She gestured to Tsukune. "in the middle of everyone. Why do you care so much? You're just using him to look more popular, right?"

"Th-that's not true." Moka denied.

"She doesn't use him!" Tsukune yelled, reaching his limit. "She doesn't use either of us!" _This girl is severely pissing me off _he thought.

"Guys!" A voice called out from the gathered crowd of boys. There was a lot of pushing and shoving before out came Paul. He'd regained his senses and realised that he'd just kind of left them. "There you are. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to disappear on you guys."

Before anyone got the chance to say any more, Kurumu was hugging him. "It's my hero!" She cheered in his arms. "How can I ever thank you, Paul?" _I'm not losing this fight!_

_What the hell is she doing here? _Paul thought. _I wanted to explain what happened earlier to the others, what did I walk in on? _Moka and Tsukune appeared to be seething and he didn't know why.

"Paul!" Tsukune called to him. "She's tricking you!"

"She isn't really nice!" Moka agreed.

_What are they talking about? _He though as Kurumu fell like she did earlier, directly into his arms. He heard the faint whisper of "Allure" before once again being entranced by Kurumu's purple eyes. This time, however, he noticed it. _What is this? Whenever I look into her eyes..._

"Please believe us!" Tsukune begged.

"She's going to devour you!" Moka warned.

"Devour?" Paul asked in a dazed voice. "Aren't you the one always drinking Tsukune's blood? She's nice to me, she doesn't forget that I'm there." Moka began to cry from the comment about Tsukune's blood. She ran off in tears and Tsukune soon ran off after her, seething with anger.

Kurumu began to drag Paul along with her again...

~Freshman at Yokai~

**Paul's POV**

I was sat in the nurse's office with Kurumu. For some reason the place was empty but I didn't question it, instead I just sat there and thought. I thought about what I'd said to my two best friends and I thought about why I'd said it. I didn't know. I didn't have a problem with being ignored. If anything, I don't want to be around when they have their moments so them ignoring me makes it easier.

"Paul..." I heard Kurumu call me. The next thing I knew I was being suffocated in her breasts. It was an oddly pleasant feeling even with the current situation.

"I know you're feeling down at the moment." She said over my muffled breaths. "Why don't you just let me hold you and make it all better?" She threw me onto the bed and crawled atop me. _What am I doing? I never do this, especially with people I barely know!_ She began to bring her face towards mine, our lips were about to connect and... I overpowered the urge that had built up within me, bringing her into a rough hug.

"I'm sorry," I told her in a sensitive whisper. "but there's something seriously wrong with me. I'm not normally like this and I'd prefer to get this out of the way now rather than hurt you later."

I noticed she was shaking, at first I thought she was crying but... "How?" She whispered dangerously. "HOW CAN YOU RESIST ME!?" It wasn't sadness, it was pure rage. She held her head in her hands. "I humiliated myself for you! I even acted weak for you!" A pair of purple wings ripped their way through the back of her clothes, an equally purple tail found its way out of her skirt. _Oh shit._ "I've never lost to anyone. Never - until Moka Akashiya! NOW I'M MAD!" Her finger nails grew into long pink claws. I was still in a daze because of this entire situation so I didn't pull away from her swinging claw until it was too late. I ended up with three long gashes on my left arm.

"Whatever she loves, I'll destroy!" Kurumu declared as she flew at me. _Shit. Not enough time to transform. What am I going to do!? _I was panicking and that didn't happen often.

"STOP!" Two familiar voices yelled as the door burst open. Tsukune and Moka stood there looking terrified. Thank God.

Moka rushed forwards and pushed Kurumu away from me... and straight through the window and a little bit of wall. Tsukune helped me from my current position on the floor.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" I asked. She could've been a form of Demon, a Bat-Creature or a Suc...

"She was a Succubus." Moka confirmed which of the three possibilities it was. "She has some grudge against me and she wanted to show that she could turn anyone against me."

I sighed. "Sorry guys." I apologised.

"Knocking me all the way out here..." A voice grumbled from the broken window. "I suppose you think you're strong." We turned to see Kurumu flying outside the hole in the wall, claws outstretched. "Let's see you do it without the surprise! I'll finish all three of you at once!" She'd gone full psycho mode and there was no way out of it.

The next thing we knew, all three of us had been thrown out of the window and into the nearby forest clearing. My already fucked up arm flared up in pain. After getting up Moka turned to Tsukune (whom I kept atop me to break his fall). "Take off my Rosario." She ordered. "Please, I can't free my powers by myself."

"Saying your little goodbyes!?" Kurumu called from above us. "How sweet!" She came swooping down on us but we dodged out of the way just in time. When we stood back up again we saw that her claws had cut through quite a thick tree nearby. If we didn't do something then we were fucked!

Taking the initiative, Tsukune went for the Rosario... which didn't come off. He kept tugging it and tugging it but still, nothing. "It's not coming off! Why isn't it coming off!?" He began panicking.

Kurumu laughed from above. "All my rage, over nothing! Weaklings, that's all you are! _Dead _weaklings!" She came swooping down on us again only for Moka to push Tsukune and I to the floor!

She was atop Tsukune, trying to protect the human from the Succubus' wrath. "They're my friends! That's the truth of it!" She yelled at Kurumu. "If you hate me so much, then just kill me!"

"My, aren't you cute!?" Kurumu mocked, going in for one final swoop.

It was then that Tsukune decided to push Moka off of him, pulling off her Rosario in the process. _Oh sure, now it comes off!_ The other Moka was standing where our pink-haired friend once was.

"A Vampire!?" Kurumu yelled in fear and disbelief. Inner Moka just grinned at her. Kurumu appeared to steel her resole. "I won't lose! I can't! The Succubi are dying out, therefore each of us must find a male worthy of fathering her offspring! That's why I wanted to enslave the boys of Yokai! Because surely one of them would be Monster enough to become my 'Mate of Fate'!" Her anger returned. "But you, Moka, ruined all of that! And you will pay!" I froze up upon hearing this. _Oh my god, _I thought _I understand now. She's doing this to save her people! Her race!_

"I'll pay?" Inner Moka asked. "For interfering in your selfish little plans? You, sweetheart, need to learn a bit of humility." A bit strange, coming from her.

Kurumu dove for her in a blind rage. Moka effortlessly dodged out of the way. "Too slow." She said as she grabbed Kurumu's tail, "When I'm finished here, you'll learn to know your place!" used it to flip her and throw her to the ground. "Your attacks are too direct, too angry. You act so tough. But you're just a little girl, and you'll never get any older." Moka began to stalk forwards, ready to kill. Kurumu was cowering in fear, begging for her life. _NO!_

I ran over quickly as I could and stood between them. "What are you doing?" Moka asked. "Get out of the way! That witch could've killed us!"

"I know." I told her. "But she also did it to help her people. I know I would've done the same in her situation. How about you? Is there anything you wouldn't do for your family? Your people?" This was hitting personal ground, but I couldn't let them know that.

She growled a little but apparently gave in. She took her Rosario from Tsukune. "If she gets out of control, it's on you." She warned before putting it back on and changing back to usual Moka.

~Freshman at Yokai~

It was the next morning and everything appeared to be back to normal. But somehow I couldn't help but get the feeling that these attempts on our lives would be normality for us by the end of the year.

I was sitting with Tsukune and Moka outside of the school, they were having another one of their moments so I did my best to ignore it. It must have been comforting for her to know that even if she gets stuck as Inner Moka, Tsukune would always be there for her.

"Good morning!" I heard a cheer from the side of us. I turned to see Kurumu approaching us with a large smile on her face.

"What brings you here?" I asked her. I didn't have a problem with it since I could sympathise with her, I just thought she'd want to stay as far away from Moka as possible.

"I baked you some cookies, Paul!" She said happily.

"Not that I'm complaining about home-made cookies, but why me specifically?"

"Remember how I said that I have to find a 'Mate of Fate'?" I nodded, as did Tsukune and Moka. "Well I have! And it's you!"

"WHAT!?" All three of us screamed at once.

"You risked your life to save me, it's not my fault I'm in love with you."

She was pretty crazy to decide this overnight but then again, Succubi pretty much run on emotions. I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't help my species. We were cornered and I could do nothing but run away like a pathetic little coward while my family fought for their lives. I couldn't save them and I was too scared to die with them. Maybe I could help her to save hers, an finally get some peace of mind. I could finally relieve some of the guilt that had been building up over the last year.

"Who should we invite to the wedding!?" She asked excitedly.

This would take some getting used to though...

**And that's it! Sorry if the quality of the writing died a little, I was in a rush for most of this. I will come back and edit it to be better later, just in case you needed some reassurance. I'm following the manga story and timeline so a lot of things won't happen in the order that you're used to. The next chapter being a prime example.**

**At the moment Paul is just trying to gain some peace, but will real feelings for the Succubus surface along the way? Tune in to find out!**

**Next Chapter: Going Clubbing**


	4. Going Clubbing

**I'd like to send a quick thank you to all those who have started standing up for me in the reviews recently, I appreciate the support in dealing with these flamers.**

**Just to inform you, I'm adding the monster facts and trivia into the story now. I'll go back and edit it into the other chapters at some point. Sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm seriously having trouble lengthening this without having it just drag on and become a 'just get to the point' thing.**

**With that said, forward unto the breach!**

Going Clubbing

They say time flies when you're having fun. The expression should go 'time flies when a load of bat-shit crazy stuff happens'.

It'd been a month since I'd arrived at Yokai Academy and become friends with Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya. Since then everything's been quite a wild ride, I'm even the apparent 'mate of fate' to the school Succubus, Kurumu Kurono.

A lot had changed in the last month. One of the biggest new developments being that Tsukune now willingly lets Moka suck his blood. Another significant change was about to occur and thanks to this incident we were put into the position to gain the rest of our small group of friends. Let me start at the beginning.

~Freshman at Yokai~

"As you already know," Ms. Nekonome addressed the class. "the goal of this academy is to teach Monsters how to coexist with human society. It's time to bring that to the next level! Starting today, you will each join a club!"

There was a large murmur going throughout the classroom. 'What club are there?' 'Where do we sign up?' That sort of thing.

"There's no better way to understand human thinking than by participating in human sports and hobbies! Plus, you'll get so much better at physical transformation by having to keep your human forms during different activities!"

_Oh, _I thought _if only you could see how bad you are at physical transformation. _During the lecture about clubs, Ms. Nekonome's tail had popped out.

"Uh… Ms?" A guy a few seats beside me raised his hand. He looked unusually happy about something.

"Yes?" Ms. Nekonome responded.

"What club did you practice keeping your human form at?" He burst out laughing as if he'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

She was silent for a few seconds before noticing her tail. I never expected the incredibly violent reaction she had to this. She scratched the shit out of the guy while making some rather aggressive meows that seemed to be mixed with growls. _Damn, _I thought as I saw the many bloody scratch marks that now adorned the poor guy's face.

"Now," She continued as if she hadn't just committed physical assault. "any more questions about club participation?" No one raised a hand. None of us wanted to see if she'd set off again. "Excellent! Then look over the clubs available and pick one that suits you! Come check out my newspaper club too!" Shameless self-advertising. Gotta love it.

~Freshman at Yokai~

I ended up meeting with Kurumu after school. The first thing she did was cling to my arm like it was the line between life and death. In short: I thought my arm was going to get broken into tiny-ass pieces.

"C'mon," She urged me. "we gotta see what club we can both join."

Our relationship was... awkward. Mostly for me, it provided a good distraction from most of the things going on in my head 24/7 and she was a nice enough girl to hang out with. The awkwardness mostly came from her never-ending attempts to seduce me. I wasn't trying to stop her or anything so it should have been fairly obvious that I'd agreed to this. I felt like an ass to be honest, getting into a relationship just to clear my own mind seemed like a good idea at the time but when I thought about it... Did I really want to be that kind of guy? Oh well, enough of my inner turmoil. Let's get back to the story.

She dragged me all over. The corridors were packed with other students. The amount of clubs there were was baffling, did so many Monsters get this enthusiastic about human activities? Seriously, there were tons of them. Baseball, football, basketball. There was even one for fucking cricket! I'm English and even I don't like that shit!

I wasn't really looking for sports. Just something to give myself a workout without all the needless competitions and shit. I noticed Kurumu pause to look in on one of the clubs. _Oh shit..._

"Welcome to the fashion club!" The cheery girl in charge exclaimed. _Oh, please God no! _"If you wanna look good for someone then this is the club to join!"

"You guys look perfect to help me impress Paul!" Kurumu did realise she was saying this out loud, didn't she? As flattered as I was that she'd only had the aim of impressing me, I was really embarrassed just looking at this place.

"Hey, did ya hear!?" I heard a passing student say to his friend. "They say Moka joined the Swim Club!" _That can't be right... _I thought, curious.

"No way!" His friend said in disbelief.

"Somebody saw her going to the pool."

"Awesome! Man, I gotta see her in a swimsuit!"

I turned to Kurumu. "Did you catch that?" I asked her.

"Yep." She replied, the gears seemingly turning in her head.

"I'm also guessing that this doesn't make any sense to either of us." I stated more than asked.

She nodded. In hindsight, I'm not all that sure she was listening to me at all. _If Moka's in the swim club then Tsukune must be in it, that's the only way I can explain why she'd go near the pool with her little... water problem._

"We should check it out!" Kurumu said suddenly. I agreed all too quickly. There were two things that I could expect to see: 1. Moka is too nervous to tell Tsukune about the thing and joined him anyway. Or, the unlikely, 2. Tsukune knows about _it _and just doesn't give a damn. The first option is more likely. Tsukune isn't an asshole.

There was still the hope that what I'd heard about Vampires wasn't true and I was just making a fuss over nothing. If that was the case then I'd have just joined Swim Club, sounded pretty much perfect for what I had in mind.

The more I thought about Swim Club, the more I couldn't help but wonder: _how would Kurumu look in a swimsuit? _It had taken me a grand total of one month to get my teenage hormones back.

~Freshman at Yokai~

We arrived there quickly enough and I was quickly seeing why most of the guys here had joined. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert, but when you get this many half-naked girls in one place then I can see why any self-respecting young man would want to hang out there.

Kurumu had all-but abandoned me here to, I assumed, go and get changed. I could see it coming a mile off and I was stuck between nervousness at the embarrassment which was sure to come and excitement as to how it would look on her.

I could see Tsukune in the water but not Moka, she was sat by the side of the pool trying her best to smile when it was painfully clear that she was pissed off. Tsukune was being given instruction on swimming by a girl with Turquoise hair and yellow eyes. Like all the other girls there she was wearing a swimsuit that clearly showed off her... assets. _Jesus Tsukune, what are you thinking? _I sighed openly over how he was letting his hormones get control of him. This didn't look like help, it looked like fucking foreplay!

"Enough already!" Moka snapped. She stood up and fixed Tsukune with a sharp glare that I didn't know this version of her was capable of. "Tsukune, did you join the Swim club _just_ so you can flirt with girls!? I can't keep watching this! I'm leaving!" She began to walk (more like march) away from the pool.

"NO! Wait! You don't understand!" Tsukune yelled after her, panic clear in his voice. "I just wanted to swim with you Moka! Really I-"

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Moka turned back and screamed at him with a mix of sadness and anger. Tsukune reeled back in shock, clearly he hadn't expected her to raise her voice so high. Especially at him. This was very quickly becoming painful to watch but I knew that if I got involved then I was either going to get blanked completely or screwed at for butting into their personal business. The former was the more likely scenario so I would just have to bare with it.

"Tsukune... I can't..." She really wanted to tell him why she couldn't join him in the pool but for some reason she couldn't. Personally I didn't see why she couldn't just come out with it, but in all honesty, I never really understood other people.

Before she could finish, a splash of water was flung out of the pool and directly onto Moka! She staggered back in pain as the girl who was 'helping' Tsukune simply smiled. "You're free to watch." She said in a clearly faked sweet tone. "But take your fights elsewhere. Although if you ask me, it's a waste of time to care if you're understood or not. The only thing that matters between a man and a woman is... take or be taken." She finished in a sultry voice. This bitch clearly had problems.

Moka was still writhing in pain so instead of arguing with the girl she ran away from the pool as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Monster Trivia: Vampires react badly to water due to its 'purifying' quality. To take a bath for instance, a Vampire must first add a herb mixture to neutralise it.**

I was pissed off now. At Tsukune a little but mostly at the girl who I could see ran the place. That smile on her face told me that she knew what she was doing the entire damn time. _I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind at some point but first I need to have a friendly chat with Tsukune._

Well as we all know fate can be a bitch sometimes and Kurumu chose that exact moment to pop up in a swimsuit and... holy shit I'm surprised I didn't get a nosebleed. It showed off all of her curves perfectly, her boobs, her ass, all of it. My teenage hormones activated and my brain turned to mush. I'm pretty sure I started drooling and judging by the satisfied smile on her face it had been exactly the reaction she wanted.

"Hey there." She purred. "Does it look good on me?" I nodded dumbly. "Well, it looks like everyone else is too busy in the pool to notice if we make out a little. After all, you don't become enslaved unless I want you to." She began to cling to my arm, pushing it between her massive breasts. I shook my head in an attempt to recover what little of my brain remained at that point.

"Sorry Kurumu, this isn't the time or the place." I told her. "Besides, it looks like we're still getting a little attention." I nodded past her at one of the ghosts from the Photography Club pointing his camera at us.

She looked a little disappointed but agreed that she would save it for later. I picked up a pair of the swimming trunks they were handing out, went to a changing room, put them one and then approached Tsukune in the pool.

"That was a dick move, dude." I told him straight up. It should have been plainly obvious that she like him but apparently he'd failed to notice.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" He protested with a sad look on his face. "I just wanted to spend more time with her." He looked down dejectedly.

I sighed. "Mate, there's something you should probably know about Vampires. Most Monsters say that they're hurt by water, which would explain why she didn't want to get in the pool."

He looked shocked and then panicked upon hearing that. "I gotta leave the club and go find Moka!" He went towards the girl he'd been with before and began to make an attempt to get out of the club.

"Tamoa," _So, that's her name. _"I don't think I'll be joining the Swim Club after all. I'm sorry, without Moka... I just don't care." That is the most touching thing I'd heard come from Tsukune so far. It'd only been a month since he'd met her but it was clear as day that he was in love with Moka. It warmed my heart to see that even in his situation he can think about that sort of thing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tsukune!" Tamoa said with a dangerous looking grin. "Right after we got rid of that annoying little bitch? The fun's just starting!" She raised one of her hands. Her now, clawed and webbed hands. "Didn't I tell you?" She asked in a hiss. "It's take or be taken!"

All over the pool girls were growing claws and fish tails. "Get away from me!" One guy who was surrounded by them yelled. "WHY ARE YOU BITING ME!?" The girls were biting his arms, shoulders, just about anywhere they could get their teeth into. I watched on in horror as he rapidly aged and fell limp in the pool. **(A/N: Yes, I'm letting bystanders die in this) **Poor bastard.

"Don't think badly of us!" Tamoa laughed as she circled Tsukune in the pool. "We lure men to the water and suck out their life force. It's just the way we're made!" She kept still for long enough to see her orange tail-fins where her legs used to be, her mouth now had scales around it and was full of shark-like teeth. "Wanna play?"

**Bite-Sized Monster Encyclopedia**

**Mermaid: Contrary to the image portrayed in popular fairy tales, sailors know that these terrible beauties portend shipwrecks and death.**

I sprung into action and swam towards Tsukune as fast as I could. Within a few seconds I'd reached him, grabbed him and was pulling him to the outside of the pool. Unluckily, Mermaids always had an advantage in the water.

"It's no use resisting." A Mermaid that cut us off said. "Our speed is unrivalled underwater."

"But your defence isn't!" I exclaimed as I revealed a grey hand with sharp claws on its fingers and skin tight on the bone. My true hand. I slashed the bitch's forehead as a warning to 'get the fuck out of the way' and continued swimming with Tsukune.

We made it to shore and I hauled Tsukune up before climbing out of the pool myself. "Okay, I think we're safe." I breathed out. Kurumu ran over from where she'd been catching some sun and looked at the carnage unfolding in the pool.

"This doesn't look good." She commented. "What are the teachers thinking!? Allowing something like this!"

"I dunno." I told her. "You alright, Tsukune?" I turned to said human.

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm fi- AAAAARRGH" Tamoa had grabbed his leg from in the pool and dragged him back in.

"Son of a..." I was about to jump in and help when someone else shouting caught everyone's attention.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled in panic as she saw the scene unfolding in the pool. "What's going on here!?" She looked around frantically before her eyes locked on Tamoa who was looking at her with a smirk.

"What're you gonna do, Vampire!?" She mocked. "Jump in the water and fight me!? Come on! Bellyflop in and save your boyfriend!" She looked mock-shocked. "But you can't, can you!? Because you can't deal with water! So you're gonna have to just stand there... and watch!"

_Not if I can fucking help it! _But Moka once again beat me to the punch and dived directly into the fucking water! _What the fucking hell is she thinking!?_

A sort of electricity filled the water and the Mermaids were cringing in pain. Tsukune, remembering what I'd told him earlier, dove under the water in an attempt to get to Moka.

Was I going to just sit there and let her do the fighting like the last two times? Hell no! My blue eyes became a sickly yellow colour, my clawed hands returned, my skin grew grey and tightened over my bones, I could feel my hair retracting into my head and my fangs pushing their way from my teeth. This was me. The true form of the Windigo.

**Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia**

**Windigo: Said to be demonic spirits that possess humans who turn to cannibalism. Windigos are well-known for their impressive speed which they use to their advantage while hunting.**

A light erupted from the water and Inner Moka stood before us as well. "How... DARE YOU!?" Inner Moka shouted at the Mermaids in a rage. "Who are you to ridicule me!? I saw Tsukune first! I'm not letting you have him!" I would've said that was romantic if she didn't only want him for his blood.

"Before you get all kill-happy," I got her attention in a slightly demonic voice. "I've been dying for a fight for ages. Just leave some of 'em to me!"

I took off in a run that could barely be seen. I wasn't even sinking into the water! I was still visible but only as a blur. Only Werewolves could go fast enough to be completely invisible. I'd be screwed if I had to compete with one of _those _things. But what were the odds of that happening?

Now, I wasn't a killer. So when I got to the Mermaids I'd been running for (within about two seconds) I started slashing in areas that I knew would hurt but wouldn't kill. Stomach, sides, tail-fins, the works. I got such an adrenaline rush from it that it was almost like I was taking some sort of happy drug. The blood flying, me throwing the wounded Mermaids onto the ground outside the pool. It was exhilarating.

One came at me from the side and I knocked her away. In a few minutes I'd cleared out the Mermaids in my area. I turned back to Moka in time to see her drive her elbow into Tamoa's face, sending her bleeding and unconscious to the bottom of the pool. Good thing she had gills. In a massive leap (and an equally massive tidal wave which took out the remaining Mermaids) Moka jumped back onto dry land. I climbed out of the water and shifted back into human form.

"Moka..." Tsukune breathed out as he approached her. Only to be greeted by a hard smack to the face.

"The other Moka was in tears!" She growled at Tsukune. "Tormenting herself with feelings of worthlessness... just because she couldn't swim! Such are the wounds that living in the human world has left her with. She deserves better than a fool like you who only thinks of himself! Get out of here... human." She finished coldly before snatching her Rosario and walking away. I'm really glad that Kurumu was out of earshot for that.

Tsukune adopted a depressed atmosphere around him after hearing that. I bid Kurumu goodbye before rushing to catch up with him.

"Hey man!" I greeted as I got to him. I then switched to serious. "Y'know she'll forgive you right?" He looked at me incredulously. "She knows you're a good guy. Maybe a little gullible, but as long as your heart is in the right place she'll have no problem talking to you again."

He still looked at me as if I was crazy but then sighed. "I hope your right." The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

~Freshman at Yokai~

It had been three days since then. Moka hadn't shown up to class since the whole Mermaid incident. I wasn't surprised, she needed to recuperate. Tsukune, however, was convinced that she was trying to stay away from him. I'd stopped telling him otherwise midway through day two.

I was walking in with him and Kurumu. She was also worried about Moka. They'd gotten along quite well since we'd all become friends although I sometimes dread to think what they talk about when they're alone.

"Just the people I wanted to see!" Came the bubbly voice of Ms. Nekonome once we'd entered the school building. "Have you decided what club to join yet? You guys and Moka are the only ones who haven't made their choices."

"No, I'm afraid we haven't." Tsukune told her, still sounding a bit depressed. Not that she noticed that.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" She cheered. "Then you can all join my Newspaper Club! No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing."

Tsukune seemed to be at war with himself in his head as I mulled it over. It sounded simple enough. "We'd love to join!" A familiar happy voice called from the side. I turned to see Moka with a big smile directed at Tsukune. "Morning Tsukune!"

"Moka!" He cried in happiness and relief. Kurumu and I smiled at the reunion. "Moka, I was afraid you'd never come back.

"I had to recuperate from all the trauma I went through." She informed him.

"Alright then, we have a club!" Ms. Nekonome sounded like she was on Cloud 9.

I looked at Kurumu and we both smiled at each other and nodded. _Fuck it, you only live once. _"We're in too." I told them. "Oh, and Tsukune." I got his attention. "I told you so." He and Kurumu facefaulted while Moka just looked confused.

Newspaper Club. Sounded simple but trust me, things only got more hectic from here.

**I'm sorry once again if the chapter was too short for your liking but I don't like it when it feels like I'm dragging things out too much. You'll also notice that I'm terrible at fight scenes at the moment, this the first original fight I've ever written.**

**Paul's true form is revealed and he teaches those Mermaids not to mess with his friends. He may seem OP now but trust me, he has a weakness, two at the moment actually. I've been thinking about some less clichéd ones, tell me if you have any ideas.**

**Not much from Kurumu, I know. But I want to show how he isn't really falling for her yet so just kind of goes without noticing her sometimes. She'll get more later on. Don't worry.**

**Next Chapter: Coexistence**


	5. Coexistence

**Okay, I'm back! I've spent a lot of time recently updating my other stories so sorry if this inconvenienced any of you. This is more than likely to happen again. The system I've been using is that I'll update a story, then the rest of the stories, then back to that story. It's a sort of cycle thing and it's been working for me so I'm sticking to it.**

**With that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

><p>An empty classroom is how this bit of the story started. Not the most exciting of places, I know, but let's just say that this was one of the more <em>interesting <em>events of the year. I was alone in the classroom with Moka, Tsukune and Ms. Nekonome. We were waiting on Kurumu and the other members to show up so that we could get the club activities started.

As I sat there I contemplated my year so far. It had been rather strange when I thought about it. Before I came here I promised myself that I would never get close to anyone again, I figured it would just lead to the same painful results if the hunters ever tracked me down. Yet, here I was with two of my best friends, waiting for my (sort of) girlfriend. I couldn't help but think to myself _Do I really have so little control over my own fucking life?_

I couldn't find the answer. As much as I didn't want to get attached to these people, it just felt _right _from the second I started speaking to them. It was that same feeling you get when talking to an old friend who you haven't seen in a long time. Excitement mixed with nervousness. I'd been feeling it in small waves the entire time.

My thoughts were cut off when the door opened to reveal Kurumu standing on the other side. She saw me and her apparently constant smile widened a considerable amount.

"Paul!" She exclaimed as she ran towards me. I had no time to react as she pushed my face between the two great mounds on her chest.

"Kurumu!" I said. Or at least tried to. With my position at the time it came out more like "Kmphrphp!"

"It's so much fun being in the same club as you!" She cried, not noticing the suffocation she was causing.

"As much as I don't like to interrupt," Tsukune said awkwardly from the side. "Kurumu, I don't think he can breath."

She seemed to realize this once he'd said it and let me go. I let out great heaving breaths.

"I think that might be slightly more efficient at killing me than fire." I said between breaths.

"Fire?" Tsukune looked at me curiously.

"Windigos don't do well with fire." I informed him. "It makes us blister all over at close proximity and given more than a couple of minutes exposure to it, it'll kill us."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. It was good to see him finally getting used to the world he was currently inhabiting.

"Okay, everyone!" Ms. Nekonome got out attention. "Thank you all for joining! Now let's all get down to running a newspaper!" _Seriously, _I looked around. Me, Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka. _Is this all of us?_

"Ms," Tsukune raised his hand. "I really don't know anything about this club. Is it really supposed to only have four members?"

"Oh, but it doesn't!" Ms. Nekonome replied. I can't believe I'm only just noticing this, but is there a reason she yells out everything she says?

It was almost as if the universe itself timed the opening of that door. "My apologies." A strong, masculine voice said from outside.

Coming into the room was a tall, handsome young man with ink black hair. His eyes were a reddish violet color. His hair was held back with a red headband. Unlike the rest of the boys in the school he didn't wear his tie and his shirt was open a little at the top, revealing a wolf-like pendant hanging around his neck.

"It's awfully bad form to be late to the first meeting." He said elegantly. I noticed that he was carrying two bouquets of roses in his arms. "Greetings! I am Ginei Morioka, your editor. And no editor has ever had a more beautiful staff." He said smoothly as he handed a bouquet each to Moka and Kurumu. He seemed more focused on Moka, and I wan't sure why at the time but I was oddly thankful for that. "You can call me 'Gin'. I only wish the flower existed that could match your beauty."

It was no surprise to see that Tsukune was practically releasing steam as Gin directed all of this at Moka.

"You can ask Gin any questions you might have." Ms. Nekonome told us. "After all, he's a sophomore!"

"You can count on me." Gin said, his speech pattern overflowing with confidence. I could already tell that I didn't like this guy. Cocky son of a bitch.

I think even Kurumu was slightly discomforted by the guy because she started hugging me. It wasn't one of those hugs where she's trying to put emphasis on her breasts either. This was more a 'slightly nervous' hug.

"Now, I have to get to a faculty meeting." Ms. Nekonome said. "Gin, will you run the meeting for me?"

"As I said..." He began.

"What!?" Tsukune yelled. "You're leaving already!?" Wow, Gin's flirting with Moka really got to him.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked him. "Getting along with an upperclassman? Think of it as a lesson in coexistence!" She waved to us as she exited the room.

"Now, then." Gin said seriously after she left. "I suppose you're asking yourselves, what is this club? Our objective is simple, the publication of the school newspaper! Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this school... even if it means putting our lives in danger! Understand - this is no club for slackers! When you walk in here, you give us your soul!" I got the feeling that this guy takes his job way too seriously.

Then the goofy-ass smile appeared on his face. "But the most important thing is to have fun!" He exclaimed. "Now, would you kindly put these posters on the back wall?" He asked me and Tsukune.

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay." Tsukune agreed.

"And, you girls put these up at the front of the classroom." He told the girls who nodded at his request.

~Freshman at Yokai~

The posters he'd given to me and Tsukune were pretty much all just different variations of Ms. Nekonome advertising the newspaper. As far as I could tell it was the same for the girls. It was baffling as to why we'd need so many of these posters in one room instead of all over the school. But fuck it, that's not one of the important details here.

I was mostly off in my own little room for the entire time. I was busy thinking. I didn't show it much on the outside but I was sad most of the time. I was weird like that, everyone could come to me with any of their emotional problems yet I kept mine bottled up. Because I had to. If I let word slip out of my species' extinction then all those high-up Monsters would fuck me over something good.

My thoughts drifted to the Mermaid incident. I wasn't normally that strong or fast. I mean, yeah, Windigos are pretty fast but nowhere near what I managed there. Must have just been the lack of transformation giving me a temporary boost or something. Oh well, at least my debut into not getting the shit kicked out of me at the beginning of the fight was badass for people to watch.

"Are you sure it's okay to put this so high up?" I heard Moka ask as I was still trapped in my own thoughts.

"Good point." I heard Gin respond. "A tad higher."

"Huh?" I heard Kurumu questioned his logic. "A tad higher than this?"

"Good point. Much higher!"

After a little more bickering from over there about how high they put the posters I heard Tsukune have what I can only describe as a major freak-out. I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked around to see Tsukune jumping in front of Gin.

"GIN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Huh?" Gin questioned with a suave smile on his face.

"Don't play innocent!" Tsukune scolded him. "You were looking up their skirts!"

"Preposterous!" Gin laughed him off. "What an idea - that _I_ would do something so degrading!"

"Is something going on?" Moka asked them as the two girls got off of the ladders. _Yeah, that's what I'm wondering._

"Oh, Tsukune only mentioned that he just saw your underwear." Gin said as if it were nothing.

"WHAT!?" Tsukune yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAW IT! I didn't see anything! Well, I mean... I _did _see... But accidentally! He's the one who..."

SLAP! SLAP!

The girls weren't listening to anything Tsukune was saying so what he got was a good old smack to the face by both of them. Ouch. That had to hurt. It didn't add up to me. I may not have known Tsukune for long but I'd gotten to know him quite a bit over that short period of time. He was anything but a pervert. So Gin was clearly the bastard here.

"You're a real dummy, aren't you?" Gin asked Tsukune through hysterical laughter. "I'm so glad! Meeting you has been a laugh riot!"

"Gin, leave him alone." I said calmly. I found myself unusually pissed at the idea that Gin looked up Kurumu's skirt. Then again, that might have just been my hatred for perverts taking over.

Gin let out a laugh, no less cocky than his others. "Calm down, man. I'm only kidding around!"

"Quite a lot of pain for just kidding around, don't you think?" I asked him. "Not only did you just get him slapped but you're laughing about it. There's kidding around and then there's just being a douche. You're the latter."

That was the moment when Gin cemented his dislike for me. But no matter what I did, he hated Tsukune more for reasons you'll find out soon enough.

~Freshman at Yokai~

There wasn't really all that much to be doing the next day so I was just kind of chilling out. I ended up spending some time with Kurumu. Other than the usual flirting there wasn't really that much explicit stuff happening for a change. I guess even she likes to just sit and talk every once in a while.

"So, basically." I said to her. "What I made him do when he lost the bet is roll around in the snow, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts!" I was chuckling at my own story while she laughed herself senseless. The story was about this bet I made with one of my brothers that I could go longer than him without food. I lasted two months whereas he lasted a month and a half so I got to make him do whatever I wanted. It made me kind of sad to think about my family but at the same time it was relieving to tell someone about them.

"Oh, Paul!" Kurumu laughed. "You can be so cruel when you want to be."

While I couldn't say I had any real feelings for her just yet I couldn't deny how pretty she was. Under any other circumstances the constant attempts at seduction would have annoyed the hell out of me, but I _was_ attracted to her. Sometimes that's all you really need.

Before I could further mull over what exactly I felt for Kurumu I saw something that, considering the previous day's events, was quite an odd sight. Tsukune was following Gin somewhere.

Judging from the look on Kurumu's face she thought it was strange too.

"Wanna tail them?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah." She replied.

~Freshman at Yokai~

We followed Gin and Tsukune to an area around the back of the school. I didn't know where this was but Kurumu tensed slightly which meant she knew exactly where we were. So of course, I asked her.

"Right by the girls' locker room." She told me. _Oh... shit._

"You see that little window up there?" Gin said, unaware of our presence. "Take a look through it."

"Why?" Tsukune asked.

"Just look! It's a laugh riot!" Gin urged him. Tsukune began to climb up towards the window. "Oh... and one other thing. Moka is even more beautiful than they say. It was love at first sight for me." Tsukune looked down at him in confusion and, while I couldn't see his face, I was sure Gin had some sort of smirk on. "I'm serious. I am going to make Moka _mine!"_

Tsukune seemed like he was about to ask something when a lot of yammering voices came from within the window he was looking through. He turned back to the window and froze. "Gin! This is..."

"Precisely." Gin cut him off with the flash of a camera. "The girls' locker room." He showed Tsukune the picture he'd captured on the digital camera. "It's not nice to peep, Tsukune. And it's not smart to be caught doing it on camera! Won't Moka be upset when she sees this picture?"

"What!?" Tsukune yelled. "You set me up! Delete that picture!"

The girls in the locker room must have heard the commotion because a lot of panicked yells and screeches came from within the locker room.

"Okay, Kurumu." I whispered. "You can watch the rest of this if you want, but I ain't getting caught around here. Sorry."

"That's okay." She waved me off. "I can understand you not wanting to get beaten up."

"Let's deal with Gin later." I said. "I think this sort of thing calls for some major humiliation." With that I left.

I really wish that I'd seen Gin's Monster type coming. Then I could have avoided getting my ass kicked.

~Freshman at Yokai~

Later on in the day Kurumu came to get me with Tsukune. Apparently I'd left before Tsukune had been tied up by the girls Gin framed him for peeping on. We'd also heard that Gin had gone with Moka to the roof. So, of course, we went after them.

Kurumu got her wings out and gave us a lift, struggling under the weight of two people. When we got up there, well. _Oh shit... _was pretty much the only thing running through my head. Why? Gin was a fucking WEREWOLF! Despite the transformation he still had his uniform on. He looked what you'd expect a Werewolf to look like. Anthropomorphic wolf.

And I was shitting myself.

"STOP!" Tsukune shouted at him as he made a grab for Moka.

"You..." Gin growled in surprise and anger. "How can it be...? You're supposed to be tied up!"

"Kurumu let me out." Tsukune told him.

"Paul and I saw everything!" Kurumu said. "We were hiding nearby!"

"Right at the point where Gin sent Tsukune over to the window and tricked him into looking!" I finished. "Ding dong! I guess the cat's outta the bag now, isn't it Gin?"

Gin seemed to be muttering to himself for a few seconds before going full Werewolf rage mode. "CURSE YOU!" Gin started howling at the full moon and what felt like a blast of energy passed through all of us.

**Bite-Size Monster Encyclopedia**

**Werewolf: Known since the 16th Century, this being shifts from human to wild animal form with the full moon. Its power and viciousness wax and wane with the brightness of its celestial mistress.**

"Okay," I started. "Tsukune, you go and get Moka's Rosario off. I'll attempt to keep Gin busy." Tsukune nodded and got ready to run the second I made a move.

"Paul, don't!" Kurumu tried to stop me. "It's too dangerous! Werewolves are too powerful - as strong as Vampires! You don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, I got that, thanks." I said. The only reason I would even remotely be able to hold my own against a vampire is because I have more speed. Hell, Windigo's are only S-Class because our speed makes us dangerous to pretty much anything other than Werewolves. But the way I saw it, it wouldn't take more than 30 seconds for Tsukune to get the Rosario off. 30 seconds of being beaten up? I'll live.

I shifted into true form about as quickly as I could and charged.

SLASH! WHACK!

Ooh, that left a mark. I got clawed and punched and God knows what else during the next minute. Heh, I was 30 seconds under. Oh well.

The pain was immense though. Jesus Christ. Slashing pains. Bruised ribs. Possibly a few broken bones. The broken bones were disgustingly visible through my bone-tight skin.

When Gin stopped pummeling me I was glad he hadn't killed me. I didn't pay attention to all that much because of the massive amounts of pain at the time. Kurumu was sat next to me, I could tell that much. I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I was when I heard Inner Moka's voice through all the haziness.

"In your dreams, wolf!" It shouted in disgust.

I started to come around just enough to see what was happening. Moka tried to hit Gin, Gin moved so fast that it looked like he teleported, Gin taunted Moka. That's pretty much how the fight went for a while until Gin's power failed him as the moon was covered by clouds. At which point Moka grabbed his arm and used it as support as she kicked him directly in the face. Needless to say he went to the ground immediately.

"If you want to have a chance with me, Dog Breath," Inner Moka said to the downed Werewolf. "You'll have to spend some time at the gym first. Until then, learn your place."

Most eventful night so far.

~Freshman at Yokai~

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" All of the newspaper club, excluding Gin, yelled to the other students. When I left England I had no idea I would ever be doing this.

"Who'd have guessed that something like this would become our first story!?" Tsukune exclaimed. He was in a really good mood. Good for him. I was still sore from the night before, if it weren't for the Monster healing factor I'd have still been in the fucking nurse's office! "Right, Moka?" He turned to speak to the pinkette who was pinning something to the bulletin board... very high.

"Huh?" Moka gasped from what she was standing on. "Don't look up here!" I pulled Tsukune backwards, narrowly saving him from a kick to the face.

"You might wanna watch where you're looking from now on." I advised him.

He nodded at me and attempted to continue his conversation with Moka, being very careful not to look up her skirt this time.

I noticed Kurumu looking at me with one of those looks people have when they're concerned about something they don't wanna think about.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She sighed and looked at me with something akin to disappointment. "Why did you have to do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked in confusion.

"Just charge into a fight you knew you couldn't win!" She yelled at me.

"If I didn't then he was gonna go for Tsukune." I reasoned.

"Do you ever even consider you own well-being?"

"... If I'm being honest, no. I'm not really used to having people care all that much anymore."

"Well you'd better _get _used to it then, dammit! I had to sit through you getting the shit kicked out of you! I was afraid you were gonna die!" She began to sniffle with tears. I wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Sh, sh. It's okay. Look, seriously, I'm fine. Alright? I'm sorry I scared you, okay?"

"Just don't do that again..." She whispered.

"I'll certainly try not to." I assured her. I acted on impulse and punctuated the statement by giving her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed a little. _Wow, you can do all that seductive shit but a kiss on the forehead embarrasses you? I don't understand girls..._

I knew it probably wouldn't last forever so I relished in the small moment I had with one of the few people who really care about me.

~Freshman at Yokai~

"That's interesting." A shadowed figure said after watching Paul's interaction with Kurumu.

"It would seem the last Windigo is getting comfortable." Another figure commented.

"Indeed." The first figure said to the second. "Should we do something about that?"

"Not yet." The second figure told him. "Let's wait and see where this goes. We could shake things up a bit though, you have contacts at the school?"

"Yes."

"Get in touch with them. See if they can cause some problems for Mr. Bygrave's new little group."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you think I wasn't gonna include any of my own material at all? Hell no! I'm using the plot of the manga to set Paul's situations up but there's gonna be some stuff in there that's my own too. How did you like Paul and Kurumu's little moment? I like to think I did that quite well. If I didn't, well fuck it, I've written it now.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Love is a Witch**

**Good news for all those Yukari fans!**


End file.
